Organic electronic devices typically comprise organic electronic materials and an anode for hole injection or collection and a cathode for electron injection or collection. Modifying the work function of an electrode to move toward or away from the energy levels of the organic electronic material can improve device performance. Changing the composition of an electrode may result in undesirable effects such as more reactivity and less electrode stability. Modifying the surface of an electrode with, for example, air plasma treatment results in unstable work functions that change and approach the work function of the untreated electrode over time. Electrodes can be treated with molecules or polymers that may form thin layers (e.g., monolayers) to modify the work function of an electrode, but these thin layers may not provide ideal chemical resistivity. Increasing chemical resistivity of a surface by using fluoroalkyl compounds is known in the art to decrease adhesion (decrease wettability), and may adversely affect some parameters of device performance.